RWBYS
by caitylove
Summary: My name is Star Fire and 16 years ago I was born and I live a semi normal life that is until I got accepted into beacon then I learned something awful and terrible I learned the truth and found out my whole life was a lie what is it your just going to have to read and find out
1. chapter 1

Start at the beginning

My name is Star Fire and 16 years ago I was born I lived a semi-normal life that is until I went to beacon academy. I've always thought I was different but my parents always insisted I was just a normal girl they didn't like the fact I got accepted into beacon and I soon realized why. There I was walking home from the mall because I was shopping for new clothes, my parents are very wealthy and that comes in handy when your boobs go from a size C to a DD so I needed to buy a whole new wardrobe. I'm suddenly stopped by a tall man with white hair and glasses.

"Hello Miss Fire I need to speak with you it's very important." He says as he grabs a hold of my hand and starts leading me somewhere.

"Who are you." I say as I yank my hand lose.

"My name is professor Ozpin." He said.

My eyes widened when I immediately realize who I was talking to and that this must be important after all. We walked into this room it looked like an interrogation room I sat down across from him.

"Have you ever felt like your different from everybody." He said while pouring a cup of coffee he offered me a cup but I hate coffee so politely declined.

"Umm yeah, how did you know that." I asked.

"Because I know your mother your real mother we went to school together." He said.

"My real mother what are you talking about I only have one mother." I said. I was starting to get scared and was beginning to think that he was joking but his face was serious and I don't think professor Ozpin would lie about something like this.

"Your mothers name is Luna Fire and she has a special gift she could store dust in her body the government and the army were really invested in her and under no circumstances would they let her go." He said.

"Wait what does this have to do with me being different." I asked.

"Well when your mother found out she was pregnant she tried to get away but they weren't going to let that happen so they took her and did experiments on her." Before he could say anything else I cut him off.

"What do you mean what kind of experiments." I asked I don't know if any of this is true but I was saddened by it.

"Sorry please continue." I said tears almost forming in my eyes.

"They wanted to see how much dust she could store in her body over time and the effects they would have on you. 3x a day they would inject her with a vile of dust it was brutal they did this for 9 months and then you were born with dust in your blood. While she was pregnant the dust they injected into her body helped form you and the dust acted as nutrients for you and when the army found that out they were determined to keep you locked up and use you for there own benefits. Your mother soon found out and she escaped with you she brought you to vale where she met up with me and told me everything I was shocked and heartbroken and most of all I was pissed. There your mother was standing before me with this beautiful one-year baby girl who had blue sapphire hair with white streaks and beautiful emerald eyes with specks of blue and white combined I told her that it was like looking at the stars. I was happy to find out that that beautiful baby girl was my best friends but sadly he died before he could meet you. So she decided the only way to keep you safe was to give you up so she picked our two best friends from school who were trying so hard to start a family and we went to them and explained everything and your mom gave you to them. They wanted Luna to name you so she named you Star Fire." He said trying not to cry that was probably the most painful moment of her life more painful than when I had to tell her happened to the love of her life and the father of her child.

"Oh my gosh that awful." I said as I broke down I was crying so hard that I was having trouble breathing but Ozpin calmed me down and he gave me a book called Dust Manipulation.

"I want you to have this." He said as he handed the depressed teen with a confused look on her face the book.

"Why." Was all I could manage to say.

"Because I want you to come to my school Beacon academy you will be able to train, help people and even save lives so what do you say." Ozpin said while looking at me with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Well ok." I said while jumping for joy.

3 days later

My parents weren't excited about me finding out the truth or going to beacon but I reassured them that they are and will always be my parents and that everything will be fine. So there I was on the ship heading to beacon maybe there is something in store for me.

I do not own RWBY all original characters and context go to Roosterteeth but I do have original stuff in here that is all mine I hope you like and please vote and comment I would really love that.


	2. 1st day

Stars POV

I got onto the ship and I was surrounded by all these tall kids shoving there way past me. Then I noticed her her red cape she seemed to stand out from the rest of the crowd.

We soon landed and I was trying to get to her but I was being carried away by the crowd. When I finally got free I just started running in the direction I think I came from when this guy with blond hair comes from around the corner and crashes right into me.

CRASH!!!!

"Sorry I couldn't stop in time." I said rubbing my head.

"Don't be I'm the one who came out of nowhere anyway are you hurt." He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"No I'm fine are you we ran into each other pretty hard." I said.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm Jaune ." He said reaching out his arm to me.

"I'm Star." I said taking his hand and he pulled me up off the ground. This guy there's something different about him but I don't know what it is.

All the sudden we hear this explosion that was soon followed by yelling we decided to head in that direction.

Ruby's POV

"What do I do." I say to myself while lying on the ground with my eyes closed. It suddenly got dark so I opened my eyes to see two figures standing above me they both helped me up.

"Aren't you vomit boy." I said snickering at the boy standing in front of me.

Time Skip

"I'm just saying motion sickness is a lot more common problem then people let on." He said.

"I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing to come to mind." I said.

"Well what if I called you crater face." He said.

"Okay okay everyone just chill my name is Star Fire." She said.

"Ruby Rose." I said.

"Jaune Arc anyway do you know where we're going." Jaune said.

"I was following you." I said.

We all turn around and started running to what we think is the front of the school luckily we made it just in time.

Stars POV

"Hey Ruby."

I look over to a girl with long blonde hair who is waving at Ruby.

"Sorry got to go that's my big sis." Ruby said then walks away waving bye at us.

"Looks like it's just you and me Jaune." I said.

"Oh no no no this can't be happening." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What is there something wrong." Jaune said.

"Yes my hair tie I lost it it's the only one I had." I said. Literally it was the only one I had and my hair always gets in my face.

"Here use this one I keep it in case of an emergency don't ask why it's a long story." Jaune said.

"Okay thanks." I said.

"So why do you need a hair tie your hair isn't even that long." Jaune said.

"Well actually -

But before I could finish I was interrupted by Ruby's squeal. I tried not to ease drop but I wanted to know what there were saying I turned back around to see Jaune is nowhere in sight.

Time skips

There I was brushing my teeth and then I went on to brush my hair which takes about 3 minutes. When I started thinking about the amazing people I met today and right away I thought about Ruby and her silver eyes, I've never seen that eye color before. I finished brushing my hair and decided to have it down I'm more comfortable with my hair down but sometimes it gets in the way or people step on it and that really hurts so I started walking out of the bathroom towards my sleeping bag when I hear Ruby yell.

"Wow Star that's a lot of hair. Ruby said with shock. She started walking towards me while trying to pick up a pile of my hair but failing.

"Ahh your is so slick and smooth I can't keep a hold of it and your hair is also very soft." Ruby said.

"Thanks I'm growing it out." I said we both stared at each other for a moment then we burst into laughter.

"Haha you have enough hair to make three wigs not even my hair is that long that was a great joke your very punny hehe get it punny." She said ok I have to admit punny that's kind of funny.

"Anyway puns aside Hi I'm Yang Ruby's big sister and as you heard I'm the funny one or should I say punny one." Yang said.

"Hi Yang I'm Star and yes you are funny." I said and no I not going to say or should I say punny nope not gonna absolutely not I thought as smiled at her.

"Hey there's that girl from earlier she saw me explode." Ruby said.

I turn around to see a girl with long black hair wearing a bow it was a cute bow I wonder how it looked so perfect maybe I can ask her after she's done reading her book. Speaking of books I need to read mine so I went to my bag and I pulled my book out of it I lied down on my stomach and started reading.

I DONT OWN RWBY OR THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND CHARACTERS Thank so much for waiting I really hope that you're enjoying reading this and please vote and comment I would really appreciate feedback any kind really if you want I have other stories so check those out too and share and follow me please.


	3. Mirror tears

Stars POV

Beep Beep Beep

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm I reached over grabbed my scroll and turned it off and realized I must have fallen asleep while reading my book also I was the last one awake.

"Man I guess I should have set my alarm for an earlier time." I said to myself but I probably would have been miserable because I'm not a morning person or a night person honestly I just like to sleep. I got up brushed my teeth and washed my face and started to think about the strange dream I had because in my dream I saw my hair changing and then I saw myself well my younger self. I looked to be around 3 or 4 and my hair was to my knees I was running around and I looked so free. My hair I love my hair I love it long and I love the wind in my hair it feels amazing but it gets in my face and it hurts when people accidentally step on it. When I saw younger me running she looked like she didn't care if her hair was in her face or anything maybe its because she was too young to care about that but it was really encouraging. I snapped back to reality and realized my hair is a part of me and I should do what I want with it and wear it, however I like so I decided to wear it down I feel more comfortable with it down.

"Ok Star it's a new beginning for you now let's pick out the perfect outfit." I said while I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled I can tell this is going to be the greatest year ever. I know that what Professor Ozpin talked about yesterday doesn't start till 12:00pm right now it's 9:00am so I have 3 hours that's plenty of time.

"Okay I want it to be cute but not restraining, comfortable but stylish last but not least it has to be something I can fight in." I said to myself.

I don't do skirts, and shorts are not exactly something I would fight in. Let's see my black skinny jeans and my model swagger black heels, my cute tank and my steampunk coat. Finally my outfit was complete I looked in the mirror and I loved it. By the time I was all ready it was 9:50 I looked in the mirror one last time and I wondered who do I looked like my mother or my father who gave me my beautiful blue sapphire hair with white streaks that I love, and who gave me my beautiful sea green eyes that had a little yellow and blue in them, who gave me my nose, my forehead, my lips. I looked again to see tears rolling down my cheek.

GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

I was pulled from my thoughts by a sound that could even scare a nevermore to the bones.

"UGH... I'm so hungry." I yelled.

GRRR...

My stomach yelled again for food.

I went to the cafeteria and man did they have everything so I grabbed a tray and got my breakfast I soon saw Ruby standing up waving at me to come and join them. I got to the table and to my surprise nobody stepped on my hair nor did it get caught on something.

"What's wrong." Ruby asked.

"Umm it's just that I walked all the way over here and nobody stepped on my hair it didn't get caught on something either which never happens when I wear my hair down." I said.

"Well yeah I mean your hair is so slick nothing can grip like when I tried to pick up your hair I couldn't it was like trying to grab air that is a good thing in a fight nobody will ever be able to pull your hair." Ruby said.

"Huh is it really that slick I mean I have no trouble grabbing it and putting it in a ponytail." I said

"Well of course you didn't notice it's your hair after all." Yang said.

"True." I said.

"So Star when was the last time somebody stepped on your hair - -

"Also when's the last time your hair got caught on something." Ruby said after interrupting Yang.

"Umm let's see I guess before I turned eleven I've always kept my hair up because of that reason." I said.

"I'm guessing since your body is maturing everything changes including your hair." Yang said.

"Ohh I get it putting it that way it makes sense now thanks Yang." I said.

I finished my breakfast and looked over to see Ruby and Yang trying to braid my hair.

"Hehe need help." I said to them while laughing.

"No I was just testing it out." Yang said.

"Cme on ets ad tu woker oom." Ruby said with a mouth full of cookies.

"What." I asked before she swallowed.

"Sorry come on let's head to the locker room." Ruby said.

I was getting too excited I was going to see my weapon for the first time I hope it looks like I dreamed it would.

A week before school started this guy wearing a red cape came up to me said his name was Qrow and that he was going to design and build my weapon but to give him ideas of what I want it to be. Of course he said all of this before he said that Professor Ozpin sent him, so I gave him ideas and he wrote them down said that it would be in my locker on the second day after school started, and he left.

I took out the of paper that had my locker number and started looking for locker 1243. When I found it I opened it and was shocked it was beautiful not to mention the color of it was my favorite color of blue. The color of my weapon was baby blue but that's not what's important I need to find out how to use so I can protect not only myself but others too.

I pulled my weapon out of my locker and a mini scroll attached to a note fell out along with it. I picked it up and read the note

Instructions on how to use this weapon please watch the video

Well I've got nothing else to do so I tapped the screen and started to watch the video and it had that guy I met Qrow he was demonstrating how to use it. He made it look so easy I don't know if I can do this.

Ruby's POV

When we got to the locker room we spilt up to search for our lockers.

"Let's see my locker number is 523." I said to myself walking past lockers while looking for mine I was happy to find out that Yangs locker was 525 two lockers down from mine.

"Ehhh I can't wait me and you are going to be partners and together we are going to kick some Grimm butt." I said while kicking the air.

"Why do you want to be partners with me you should be with someone else and make new friends to help you grow and be yourself." Yang said to me while playing with her hair.

"My dear sister Yang are you implying that you don't want to be my partner and I don't need anyone to help me grow I drink milk." I said

"No I'd love to be your partner but I'm just saying to make a lot of friends okay promise me." Yang said.

"Ugh you sound like Dad but fine I promise." I said.

"Now where is Star I wanted to tell her that I love her outfit." Yang said while looking down each aisle of lockers.

"There she is over there hmm I wonder what's wrong she looks sad ahhhhh... do you think she doesn't want to be our friend and she's sad because she doesn't know how to tell us." I said thinking the worst.

"Stop thinking like that let's just go over there and ask her." Yang said before she grabbed my hood and dragged me over there with her.

"Is this ok I'm not sure if she wants to talk to anyone." I said worried about what I was thinking may happen.

"Of course she does were her friends." Yang said.

First off Happy Mother's Day make sure you thank your Mom for everything she does for you because remember she didn't have too. Comment what you did for you Mom please I would love to know.

Thank you for reading please if you have anything you want to comment please do and please like and follow and just enjoy the rest of your day

~~~~Caity


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on RWBYS Ruby was worried about Star and Yang is dragging her over to Star to ask her if she's okay.

Ruby's POV 

"Hey, Jaune." I said still being dragged by Yang sometimes I really hate how strong she is.

"That's not right this can't be my locker number I would have remembered counting that high." Jaune said to distracted to notice Ruby waving hi as she passed him being dragged by Yang.

We got over to where Star was as soon as Yang let go of my hood she gave me a nudge and I knew exactly what it meant.

"Hey Star what's wrong." I asked her.

"Ohh hey, Ruby its just I don't know if I can do this I barely know anything." Star said.

I could tell she was really worried about it and that she's trying to not let it show but she was doing a bad job.

"Everything will be fine Yang can help you with fighting she's really good at hand to hand combat." I said.

"Yeah, you'll be fine so stop worrying it doesn't look good on you." Yang said while patting me on my back.

"What about my weapon I haven't even used it and all I have is this instruction video." Star said holding up a mini scroll.

"Umm well learn what you can from the video and I'll help you after that." I said.

"Really ok thank you, guys." Star said.

Stars POV 

I did what Ruby said and I watched the video to the point where I almost memorized it I was practicing with my weapon while I watched it.

"I should probably read more of my book so I can use it in battle can dust manipulation be used in battle." I said to myself.

I looked at my scroll and it was 10:05 so I have an hour and a half that will be enough time for me to learn some more about dust manipulation. So far I've learned that you can use dust manipulation to change your clothes which I think is awesome. But I wonder how do you even use dust I think I should ask someone so I asked the first person I saw, a girl with long white hair.

"Umm excuse me." I asked the girl with blue eyes she had a crooked scar that ran vertically down her left eye and long white hair in an off-center bun tail that was pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara.

"Yes, can I help you with something." She said.

"Actually yes hi my name is Star and I was wondering if you know how to use dust." I asked her hoping she would know.

"Why yes, I do my name is Weiss Schnee Heiress to Schnee Dust Company and I know everything about dust." She said.

"Really can you tell me please." I said.

"I don't really have time so here read this it will tell you everything you need to know about dust." She said as she handed me a pamphlet that said dust for dummies.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I took the pamphlet I sat down and opened it and started reading.

There are four primary types of dust that we know of each dust has a secondary area where they can be used if combined with another type of dust.

Red is fire, White is air, Blue is water and Yellow is lighting. Secondary dust or no known color. Ice dust is water and air which is blue white = cyan color. Steam Dust Fire and water possibly gray colored. Dust can presumably be activated by aura you can have dust in raw form or dust powder.

"Dust powder?" I asked her wondering what the heck it was.

"Yes, this." She said holding up a vile of what looks like red powder.

"So this is dust powder what does it look like in its raw form." I said.

"It looks like crystals." She said showing me red crystals.

So if I'm assuming correctly my mother was probably injected with powdered dust. I decided to try it out I went outside walked to the courtyard I closed my eyes and focused on my aura. When I opened my eyes I was glowing all different colors.

"Wow, you have a special aura I've never seen one like that."

I turned around to see a girl with red hair and green eyes I recognized who it was.

"OMG!!!! your pumpkin Pete girl." I said.

"Yes hi, my name is Pyrrha Nikos." She said.

"Hi I'm Star and I'm new to all of this." I said with a fake laugh.

"Ohh ok, do you know what your semblance is." Pyrrha said.

"What's a semblance is it important." I asked.

"Your semblance is like a muscle the more you practice with it, the stronger it will become semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's semblance can be similar to the semblances of their parents or other family members." Pyrrha explained detail by detail.

I just realized I don't know anything about my real parents I need to ask Ozpin.

"Sorry thank you for the explanation but I have to go." I said running towards the school to find Professor Ozpin I need to know what my semblance is and about my parents.

"I found you." I said out of breath I feel like I just ran through the entire school.

"Yes indeed you did is something wrong, Miss Fire, you look troubled." Ozpin said.

Miss Fire why was he addressing me like that I'm not married.

"Huh please call me Star its what I'm used to besides Miss Fire is too weird." I said.

"Ok, Star is there something I can help you with." He said.

"Yes, there is I want to know about my parents and their semblance can you tell me please." I asked desperately.

"Okay very well then you already know your mothers' semblance was storing dust and your father his semblance was time freeze. He could freeze time I don't exactly know how long he could freeze time but when I first saw him use I thought he teleported." Ozpin said.

Flashback

No ones POV

"We're surrounded." Luna said.

"What do we do now that we are surrounded, my fearless leader." Elena said.

"Now is not the time for your sarcastic remarks okay we just have to hold them off until backup arrives." Max said.

"Yeah we can do this we're team MELT the strongest freshmen team at beacon and we have the greatest leader who I believe can get us through this so show some respect, Elena." Thor said.

"I'm not the one with the man crush he's not a god he's human just like the rest of us." Elena said.

"WHAT how dare you, Max, is nothing like us he is perfect, unlike a certain snarky and sarcastic girl I know." Thor said while staring at the leader he admired.

"Excuse me why don't you say that to my face." Elena said.

"ENOUGH STOP BICKERING WITH EACH OTHER AND FOCUS ON FIGHTING THE GRIMM." Luna yelled.

There was Grimm everywhere they just wouldn't let up just when all hope was lost Ozpin and Glynda arrived.

They were the toughest two seniors at beacon but even they were overwhelmed by the massive amount of Grimm it was too much for even them to handle.

"OZPIN."

Max looked over to Ozpin to see him on the ground and a Beowolf charging right for him. Max was getting ready to use his semblance.

"I need to use It nows the time but the longest I can do it for is 1 to 2 minutes long enough to get to Ozpin." Max whispered to himself.

Max activated his semblance and ran towards Ozpin to get in front of him and kill the Grimm that was 5 feet away from killing Ozpin. When he got in front of Ozpin he deactivated his semblance and sliced the beowolf in half.

"Max what just happened how did you do that can you teleport." Ozpin said.

"No I used my semblance I can freeze time but not for long right now I can do it for two minutes at first it only lasted a couple seconds so I've been training a lot so I can use it better." Max said.

"Thank you-you just saved my life." Ozpin said.

END OF FLASHBACK

Stars POV

"Thanks to your father we were able to defeat the Grimm and from that day on we were best friends." Ozpin said.

"Wow, that's so cool so whats my semblance." I said with star filled eyes.

"I don't know you'll find out when you unlock your semblance now let us go its time to get going." Ozpin said.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed i and please like and comment and have a good day.

~~~~Caity


End file.
